The main organs of reproductive tract include the ovary, fallopian tubes, uterus, cervix, and vagina. These organs function in relation to one another to provide hormonal support or the anatomical structure through which gametes travel for the developing embryo to implant and develop. A robust three dimensional reproductive tract that is a physiologic mimic of the in vivo biology is what is needed.